gardenpawsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raising Animals
There are several types of animals in Garden Paws that the player can obtain. Various animals can be found in the wild and tamed, or purchased from certain NPCs to raise. All animals currently in the game can either be tamed or raised. Tamed animals provide resources for the player, ranging from common feathers, fur and eggs to rare Golden Poop or Golden Eggs. All animals can be used as a cosmetic follower for the player, and many can be used as mounts. 'Background' Players should be aware that: *Animals require specific habitats in order to be raised or tamed by the player. *Not all animals are immediately available to the player to raise, as some animals are locked behind certain NPCs and buildings or quest lines (such as the Poppy and their Animal Shop). Many wild animals can be found from the start of the game, but cannot be tamed until the player has unlocked and built the required habitat. However, some animals are found in locations that the player will not initially be able to reach. *Each animal only eats a specific food, which may require the player to unlock a certain tool or blueprint to acquire it on their own. Alternatively, the player can purchase some foods from certain NPCs once unlocked. 'How To' 'Taming' *The player can begin taming an animal in the wild by feeding it the required food for a certain number of days consecutively, which increases the animal's trust in the player. **This process can be seen in the blue bar that appears over the animal (will appear empty if there is no progress). **Failure to feed the animal consecutively will result in the animal's trust decreasing by one day. *When the progress bar is full, the animal will start following the player and can be lead to its respective habitat. When the animal makes contact with its habitat, a pop-up will appear notifying the player that the animal has been tamed and allow the player to name the animal if they wish. **'Tip:' It is possible to carry one of the craftable habitats and place it next to the animal if the player does not want to lead the animal back home. Once the animal has been tamed and removed from the habitat, the player can then pick the habitat back up with a Hammer. Note: '''If the player fully feeds an animal but fails to tame it that day (whether they passed out or did not have the required habitat), the animal will respawn the next day with full progress. Feeding the animal will cause it to follow the player again. This can be repeated until the player is able to tame it. '''Raising *'Baby animals' can be purchased from Poppy or Mr. Mooney or may be obtained by other means. *After being placed in a habitat, the player must feed the baby animal consecutively for a certain number of days for the animal to mature. The animal's maturity status can be viewed when opening the habitat. **Failure to feed the animal consecutively will reset the animal's maturity by one day. Note: 'Once the animal reaches its adult form, it will always show as "Full" and no longer needs to be fed. (The player may still do so if they wish, but it is not required and likely does not have any benefit.) Additionally, both baby and adult animals may be obtained in Animal Mystery Boxes bought at the Summer Festival for 150 Summer Tickets. Animals may even randomly be found in Easter Eggs during the Spring Festival. Certain animals are also sometimes given as quest rewards. 'Uses Animals placed in habitats will drop various resources daily such as feathers, eggs, wool, or fur, which can be used to complete quests or as a resource in crafting recipes. Cows and Goats can also be interacted with to obtain milk. All animals drop poop, which can be used to craft Basic Fertilizer or is even requested by NPCs in some quests. Some animals do not drop anything other than poop. There is a rare chance for animals to drop Golden Poop. Animals can also be sold in the player's shop. The player can have an animal follow them by placing them in the pet slot (shown with the pawprint ''symbol) in their inventory. Pets do not provide any perks to the player and will not drop resources, and cannot be interacted with unless the animal is mountable. 'Riding' Many animals are mountable and can be ridden by the player. Depending on the animal, ''movement speed and jump height may be increased or decreased. Riding is only available with adult animals. Mountable animals can be ridden when equipped in the pet slot. A "Ride" option will appear with the primary action button (E) when the player is near the animal. Pressing the secondary action button (F) will allow the player to get back off. 'Habitats' Habitats are pre-built structures that can be purchased from Frank's Upgrade Table or crafted by the player if they have acquired the blueprint. Habitats are used to raise or tame specific animals. If the player wishes to raise any and all animals, they will need to have access to each animal's respective habitat. Gaining access to specific habitats may require the player to complete certain quests or tasks. The Chicken Coop and Barn built by Frank can be upgraded twice to hold up to 9 animals. Craftable habitats cannot be upgraded. The following table outlines existing habitats and animals along with the requirements for obtaining each habitat: